


fangs out, legs open, it’s where we’re meant to be

by celebreultimaverba



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blowjobs, M/M, Offscreen Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax’ildan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Feeding Control, Vampire lore as justification for smut, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, anesthetic, but like..... sexy anesthetic used for orgasm delay, dom/sub dynamics, if that’s a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/pseuds/celebreultimaverba
Summary: Vax keeps reminding himself, he asked for this. Literally asked for this in words.But his fangs are out, his mouth’s dripping venom, and he’shungry.With Shaun straddling him like he is, he’s not sure whether it’s hungry for his blood or hungry for Shaun’s hands on him.





	fangs out, legs open, it’s where we’re meant to be

“Ah, ah, ah. Fangs in, my bird,” Shaun says.

Vax _whines._ He didn’t think he could, but Shaun is really getting him there, it seems.

“None of that, my darling. You can do it. Put them away,” he soothes, reaching down to stroke a gentle hand through Vax’s hair. Vax closes his eyes, tries to calm himself.

It’s exceedingly difficult. Thirst and arousal and overwhelming sensation are swirling around in his head, a cocktail that’s knocking him out without even _trying._

Shaun’s hand in his hair is helpful. Otherwise Vax might be shaking himself apart.

“Show me,” Shaun orders, and Vax opens his mouth again, automatic. He knows he’s failed. The fangs are still out, his tongue is still numb from the dripping venom, and he doesn’t know how to put them away. Shaun smells _too fucking good_ for them to go away.

Shaun’s fingers are in his mouth.

They’re pressing down his tongue, two of them, and Vax’s whole world narrows to _not biting down._ He wants to. He really fucking wants to, he really does, but he knows he can’t.

“You’re doing so well, my bird. Will you keep being good for me?”

Vax wishes he could say no. He knows what Shaun is asking of him, and he doesn’t fucking know how to obey. He’s not _good_ at this. He’s fucking hungry and Shaun smells _wonderful_ and he’s _close_ and his heart is racing, and there’s _fingers in Vax’s mouth_ and he’s being asked to _put his fangs away?_

He knows he agreed to this, asked for it, even, wanted to _test_ this control, but this is the worst fucking thing in the _world._ He can’t do this.

Shaun runs his free hand through Vax’s hair.

Vax closes his eyes again, and does his very best. He can’t bite. He won’t be allowed to do anything if he can’t control his stupid teeth. It’s just like controlling his cock, or controlling the way he reacts to Shaun’s teasing. Controlling how loud he is, how quiet he is. He knows how to control himself.

“Such a good boy,” Shaun murmurs, bringing his fingers out of Vax’s mouth. “I’m almost tempted to tell you to keep your mouth open. You’re so pretty like this.”

He presses a kiss to Vax’s forehead, and Vax opens his eyes, and closes his mouth. Shaun didn’t tell him _not_ to.

“My mouth’s wet enough,” he tells him, and Shaun laughs.

“It is. You’re _dripping,_ my bird. How’s that venom treating you?”

“Mouth’s a little numb,” Vax tells him. “‘M good.”

“You’re _very_ good,” Shaun tells him, and Vax doesn’t bother figuring out whether the warmth that goes through him is arousal or love.

It doesn’t really matter, anyway, because Shaun moves his fingers down, Vax’s legs falling open to let him wherever he cares to go. Shaun said his _mouth_ was dripping, but that’s got fucking _nothing_ on Vax’s cunt. He gives Shaun a full-body shiver at even the light touch, and his head tilts back to the pillows as he already starts to feel the tingling of his own venom against his dick.

“How’s that feel?”

“Good. It’s good. Can you— _yes,”_ Vax starts, and Shaun shuts him up by a rough drag of his fingertips against Vax’s cock.

“You’re easy to please,” Shaun teases, and Vax pries an eye open to try a glare in the human’s general direction.

The anger of it is lost in a moan, and that must be enough for Shaun, because he brings his fingers away, seemingly ignoring the noise of disappointment he gets from Vax, and he tugs on Vax’s hair.

After a second, Vax realizes he’s being told to sit up. He pushes himself up with little difficulty but much annoyance, only to temper that annoyance with a quick look towards Shaun. “Open,” Shaun says again, and Vax winces, opening his mouth.

He’s surprised, when Shaun smiles. “Such a good boy. You’re getting much better at this.”

Vax glows under the praise, and Shaun rewards him with a kiss.

Well, Vax is sure it’s _supposed_ to be a reward. It’s kind of a tease. Shaun is a fucking fantastic kisser, of course, and knows exactly what he wants—Vax’s mouth is already half-open from the inspection and Shaun doesn’t bother to have him close it to pretend at a chaste kiss. He sucks Vax’s bottom lip into his mouth, and Vax responds with a quick sigh and a quicker tongue.

He tastes so fucking good.

Shaun always tastes good, but he tastes _so fucking good_ right now. Vax can practically _taste_ the blood right under his tongue, and can’t help but think about biting just like Shaun is, just a few drops would— 

“Open.”

Damn it.

Vax pulls away and obeys. He knows they’re out again. Shaun clicks his tongue, and Vax can feel his face start to burn with some sort of embarrassment.

“Vax’ildan, dear one, you know the rules. If I can’t trust you to keep your fangs in—”

“I know, I know,” Vax says, desperate. His mouth feels clumsy and numb, and his dick feels like it’s begging for touch. Aphrodisiac, Shaun had said. _Fun,_ Vax had said.

Now he just wants Shaun to touch him, and his stupid fangs won’t _go away._

“Can I trust you?”

“Yes,” Vax says, immediate. _“Yes,_ yes, Shaun, please— I can— I can control myself. I promise.”

“Prove it.”

Vax thinks the noise he makes can be classified as _distressed_ before Shaun leans forward to kiss at his jaw. He’s _trying_ to make this impossible. Vax closes his eyes, and breathes shakily, trying to get himself under control.

Shaun bites him. Vax almost bites his own tongue.

“Tell me when you’ve succeeded, dearest, and I’ll touch you again. Or maybe I’ll give you something else—would you like me undressed, my Vax’ildan?” Shaun teases, his lips warm against Vax’s skin.

“Mm,” Vax says, an affirmative, screwing his eyes tighter shut and running his tongue over his fangs almost compulsively, trying to get them to _disappear._ He can do it. He can. Shaun can trust him, and touch him, and he can _control himself._

“Be a good boy,” Shaun says. “Show me.”

Vax accepts the praise, and half-expects it to be unfounded, but when he opens his mouth, Shaun smiles. “Perfect.”

Vax blinks, and Shaun laughs. “You’re doing well. Are you surprised?”

“A little,” Vax mutters. “You smell good.”

“And you’re still hungry. I know. But you’ll be good for me.”

Vax nods, and Shaun brings a hand through his hair. “Then kiss me again, my bird, and keep your fangs away.”

Vax presses forward, focusing on the hand fisted in his hair rather than thinking about the blood under Shaun’s skin. It seems to work. Shaun lets himself be kissed for a few seconds, and Vax can feel the slight grin on his lips as he kisses back. His fingers go back to rub over Vax’s dick, and Vax moans quietly against his mouth.

Shaun chuckles, and sits back. “Vax’ildan, my dear, tell me, do you think you can control yourself?”

Vax nods.

“Do you want me naked?”

“Please.”

“Then keep your fangs away, darling, and undress me.”

Vax nods, and his hands are a little bit shaky as his fingers start to undo Shaun’s robes. They’re exquisitely embroidered, and silky as hell, but not very complex in getting off. Vax keeps his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, hoping to keep his fangs in by pure willpower.

It… sort of works. The new fangs are right behind Vax’s normal canines, and he can feel the pinpricks of their tips against his tongue, but that’s fine. They’re _dripping_ venom, which might be an issue if the anesthesia or sedative in it starts affecting Vax’s mouth more than it already is, but Vax isn’t concerned with that right now.

“Show me,” Shaun orders, when Vax pushes the robes’ trousers down.

It takes Vax a second or two to process what he’s being asked, because his eyes have fixed themselves on Shaun’s cock, newly-revealed and hard, and he’s not quite listening.

His fangs are out when he opens his mouth.

“Darling,” Shaun says, a gentle admonishment, and Vax winces. “You were doing so well. Do you really want to touch me?”

“Yes. Shaun, I promise,” Vax says, accepting the fingers in his mouth again.

“You’re still dripping. I’m not convinced.”

The fingers move, again, from between his lips to between his legs, gentle and exploring. “Come now, Vax’ildan. Do you _really_ want to touch me?”

“Please, Shaun. I do, I promise I do. Please let me,” Vax begs, careful to make it as pretty as possible— Shaun likes him begging, he knows how to do it right, now.

“Poor thing. I’ll let you as soon as I can trust you, my darling. If you can control yourself, I can let you suck my cock. Do you want that?”

Vax nods, not quite trusting himself to speak. Arousal, venom, hunger, whatever— he doesn’t know what’s causing it but it’s making him feel stupid and hazy, clumsy and needy and so, _so_ fucking desperate to get Shaun’s cock in his mouth.

“Open,” Shaun orders, and, of course, Vax obeys.

It’s with no small edge of smugness that Vax obeys, actually, because he _is_ in control right now, because it’s the only way he’s going to be allowed to suck Shaun off and he wants to suck Shaun off more than practically anything else in the world. Certainly more than he wants to taste him.

Well, more than he wants to _taste_ him taste him.

“Well, there you go, my darling. If I had known it was so easy to get you to stop drooling like you are, I would have offered much earlier,” Shaun says.

Vax is pretty sure his cheeks light up a bit with shame, but he still leans into the touch of Shaun’s hand carding through his hair again. “You may touch whenever the urge hits you,” he tells Vax, and Vax doesn’t bother to hesitate. Shaun knows how eager he is.

He has to adjust a bit, just to make sure his angle is good, but Shaun’s hand in his hair is steadying and gentle, and Vax is eager as fuck, so he wipes the venom off his lips and is _good for Shaun._

_Good for Shaun_ means, in this context, ducking his head down and taking his cock in his mouth like a man starved, not bothering with foreplay in favor of wrapping a hand around the length he can’t easily get into his mouth and fluttering his eyes shut when it gets Shaun’s hips bucking up into his mouth and his hand clutching convulsively at the hair at the back of Vax’s head.

_“Perfect,_ my bird, you’re perfect,” Shaun groans, and Vax hums a delighted affirmation.

His inner thighs are probably wet, now, from how fucking _horny_ he is from this. Gods. Fuck. It’s gotta be the aphrodisiac in the venom that was on Shaun’s fingers because Vax’s dick feels like it’s _throbbing_ begging to be touched and it’s getting _nothing_ and that just makes Vax’s hips rock along with Shaun’s as he bobs his head, putting his stupid numb tongue and hazy mind to work licking over the head of the cock in his mouth and letting himself get lost in it. He’s always gotten a little lost in this, because it’s up-down up-down and safety in Shaun’s hand playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and warm weight against his tongue. Shaun has such nice reactions, too, warm voice twisting wonderfully into murmured praise and half-endearments, not shy about using Vax’s mouth however he decides he needs it.

Tonight, he’s deciding to let Vax do what he does best, for the most part, minus his hips bucking up. But Vax takes no small measure of pride in that, actually, because he’s clearly doing plenty well enough for it to be at least a little involuntary, and Vax can say what he wants about his own self-control but Shaun’s self-control isn’t anything to sniff at.

And his self-control is wavering, Vax can tell.

He can tell by the way Shaun starts tugging at his hair, guiding Vax further down and keeping him there for a little longer before tugging him back up again, and repeating, Vax relaxing his throat as much as he can and letting himself go a bit as he trusts Shaun to use him properly. He isn’t shy about it, his head leaning back and his teeth biting at his perfect lips, and Vax feels himself get a little bit smug about it and he closes his mouth, just the slightest bit, so Shaun can feel the _tiniest_ scrape of his regular blunt teeth along the sensitive underside of his cock.

Two things happen, one after the other.

One, Shaun moans. Vax was expecting as much.

Two, Shaun curses, fists his hand in Vax’s hair cruelly, and tugs him off his dick.

“What did I say, my bird?” he asks, and Vax isn’t sure whether the gravel in his voice is more snarl or arousal.

“They weren’t fangs,” Vax says.

_“Control yourself,_ you horny little creature. If they weren’t fangs— were you trying to be disobedient, my darling?”

Vax shakes his head.

“Were you trying to rile me up?”

Vax has to nod at that.

The hand still in his hair tugs sharply. “Open your mouth.”

Vax has no idea if his fangs are out or in, but it doesn’t matter, because Shaun isn’t checking for that. He simply says, “Get them wet,” and Vax accepts the fingers of his free hand in his mouth. Three this time, and Vax doesn’t bother being a tease, his fangs slipping back out because he figures all the venom they’re dripping won’t go amiss if Shaun’s fingers will be going where he thinks they’ll be going.

He’s right.

Shaun takes his fingers out of Vax’s mouth, orders, “Keep it open,” and shoves Vax’s knees apart a little further.

His fingers slide inside Vax easily. This is not a surprise—Vax has felt like he’s been dripping onto the bed since they started this.

Vax doesn’t even bother to pretend like he’s gonna keep himself together during this, just rolls his hips down onto Shaun’s fingers and lets his head lull forward to rest it against Shaun’s bare shoulder.

Shaun tugs him back up. “No, my darling, you’re going to look at me. Mouth and legs open, Vax’ildan, be a good boy.”

And then his fingers start moving.

Oh, if Vax thought he was horny before.

He doesn’t get as much out of this as he would if Shaun were rubbing his dick, but it’s— 

He’s— 

Shaun’s fingers are curled, pumping in and out of him and rubbing at his g-spot and thicker than Vax’s so he’s _stretched_ and it’s maybe the venom or maybe the arousal or maybe, probably, it’s how he’s being half held up by Shaun, made to look at him and here to please him, to give a good show, maybe, to be a _good boy_ and _his darling,_ earning the praise he gives out so easily, but Vax is gonna come like this.

He knows it with a certainty like he knows like he loves Shaun, he’s gonna come, he’s gonna come, just like this— 

Shaun pulls his fingers out to Vax’s loud whine and chuckles.

“You were a brat, my bird.”

“Shaun, Shaun, please, _please,_ I’m so fucking close.”

“If you come now you don’t get to stop until I tell you.”

“Shaun, please. I’ll be so good, I will, I’ll be a good boy, _please I’m close.”_

“Keep your mouth open, then. If you’re going to be dripping like you are I want to see it.”

Vax does as he says, of course, and Shaun’s fingers go back to rubbing at him—his dick, this time, the perfect man.

Vax jerks his hips, but only on instinct. He doesn’t— he doesn’t _feel anything._

With a bit of dread, Vax realizes through some haze that the venom on his dick has numbed it.

“I can’t,” he tells Shaun, frantic.

“Poor dear,” Shaun replies, not stopping his hand. “I’m sure, if you’re determined enough.”

“The venom, Shaun, it’s numbing.”

That gives him pause. “Oh, I had forgotten. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just— I can’t. It’s the anesthesia. It’ll wear off. I just can’t right now.”

Shaun takes a second to look Vax over, and Vax is grateful. He’s not too panicked about it—probably a side effect of the venom, too, considering he’s been swallowing some small part of a sedative for the past however long. It’s not supposed to affect him, the sedative, only his prey, but… well. He’s with Shaun. He’s not panicked. Just eager to come.

Shaun takes in the lack of distress and kisses Vax’s forehead.

“I think that’s your own fault, darling,” Shaun says, wrapping an arm around Vax as he whines, loudly. Vax is grateful for the support, because he suddenly feels like the rug has pulled out from under him. “Shh, shh, none of that. It is. If you could keep your fangs in, you wouldn’t be dripping. You wouldn’t have gotten your venom on my fingers, and I wouldn’t have rubbed it onto you. It’s your own venom, dear one. It’s your own fault.”

Vax gasps, burying his face in Shaun’s neck and rocking his hips into his hand, hoping beyond hope that somehow he’ll start feeling it.

He has no such luck.

“Good boy. Good boy. You’re okay.”

Gods, it’s fucking torture. Shaun is having fun with it, of course, because he’s taken to this with a little too much glee. But Vax is in at least one of the Nine Hells, the hot one, the one that keeps him weak and whining for touch even as he’s getting it, because he can feel Shaun’s fingers but he can’t _feel_ them. So the venom is burning, not badly but _hot,_ making Vax squirm trying to get _something._

There’s nothing. There won’t be anything.

“Shh, shh. You’re okay,” Shaun says, tugging Vax’s head back again to look at him. Vax has closed his mouth by now, because having his open mouth on Shaun’s neck is too much temptation and he’s wet enough without Shaun teasing him for how wet his mouth _and_ cunt are. He realizes belatedly that he’s been making noise, though, needy and louder than he normally likes, set halfway between moans and mewls.

“Shaun,” he manages, not entirely sure what he’s asking for.

“Vax’ildan,” Shaun replies, moving the hand in Vax’s hair to his cheek. Vax leans into it, twisting to kiss his palm. Shaun kisses him for it, but isn’t distracted. “I don’t know what you want from me, darling. If you could control yourself, you wouldn’t be having this trouble.”

“I _did_ control myself,” Vax protests.

That gets him a smile. “No, you didn’t. You had your fangs out, my bird. You were dripping venom all over me. If you hadn’t gotten it all over my hands, and if you had controlled yourself when I _asked,_ we wouldn’t be having this problem. Now you don’t get to come, poor thing. It’s your fault.”

And Vax knows that he’s being unfair, because Shaun knows that Vax likes it, but it also makes him color in shamefaced arousal. If he were better, if he had better control, if he had been a good boy like Shaun asked, he’d be coming right now. But he _wasn’t_ good, he was too needy and desperate and wet, he was too _hungry,_ and too horny. He asked for this when he couldn’t handle it, and now he’s paying for it.

Shaun strokes his thumb over Vax’s cheek. “Don’t worry, darling. If your fangs stay in, then you can still get me off. Would you like that? I can still put you to use.”

Vax nods, and Shaun grins. “Good. Kiss me again, then.”

Vax obliges, happily, and Shaun lets him suck quickly on his bottom lip before pulling back. “My dear, would you like to prove that control to me?”

“How?”

“If your fangs come out, I’m going to rub more of that venom on you. Maybe if they stay in, it’ll wear off. And maybe, then, I’ll let you come, if you can.”

“And until then?”

“Until then, I’m going to use you as I please, my dear one.”

Vax takes half a breath, shaky and bracing, and Shaun lets him take a second, stroking his hand through his hair. “How are you doing?” he asks, again, when Vax takes more than a second to get back into it.

“‘M good. I’m enjoying myself. It’s a little more than I was expecting, but I’m okay.”

Shaun trusts him at this point not to lie, so he doesn’t search Vax’s face for one and instead brings Vax forward for a kiss. Vax can tell he’s intending to keep this one chaste, but Vax decides he’s done recovering and teases Shaun’s mouth open with a clever tongue.

“Tease,” Shaun says, warmly, and Vax breaks away smiling. “I can’t wait to wipe that smile off your face.”

“I can’t wait to see you try,” Vax teases. 

He doesn’t bother twisting out of the way when Shaun all but pounces, grinning in defiance even as Shaun pins his wrists to either side of his head and moves to straddle Vax’s hips.

“Keep those there,” Shaun orders, so his hands can move from Vax’s wrists to his body, his blunt fingernails drawing lightly over Vax’s chest for sensation that, Vax is surprised to find, makes him want to squirm. “I think you forget, my Vax’ildan, I know how to rile you up. You get so whiny, my darling, and not only am I _not_ going to give you any relief, you couldn’t feel it anyway.”

“Well, I doubt it’s any use begging you for mercy. I don’t think you’ll give it.”

“I don’t think you want it,” Shaun replies, a little cheeky.

“I thought you were going to use me, not tease me.”

“Oh, I will, don’t you worry, my boy. But you still have venom on you, and I don’t want that on myself. So, I think that I’m going to touch you, my darling, and really get you aching for it, and I think then you’ll be wet enough that that venom won’t affect me. I think, then, I’m going to fuck you.” He leans down, presses a kiss, sweet and burning, to Vax’s lips. “And you’ll just have to hope you feel it.”

“And you call _me_ the tease,” Vax groans.

“Spoken as if you don’t love being teased.”

“Touché,” Vax mutters, adjusting his head so he can look at what Shaun’s hands are doing, because they’re suspiciously still, flat against his chest and a thumb rubbing lightly over the skin stretched over top one of his ribs.

It’s a little ticklish. It’s a lot suspicious.

Shaun’s hands are gentle, though, almost reverent, dragging his fingertips over Vax’s bare skin and leaning down to give Vax another kiss, slow and lovely.

Vax indulges him, a little confused, and, still a little on edge, lets it happen, coaxing Shaun’s mouth open so he can enjoy the way he sucks on his bottom lip, still gentle.

He doesn’t do anything more.

It’s a few minutes before Vax realizes that it’s working.

Because, he wasn’t thinking about it. But the venom is still working— he’s still wet, his dick is still hard and aching for touch it can’t feel, and Shaun’s being gentle, and kind, and not teasing. And Vax is still fucking _desperate._ For _anything._ For being touched even when it’s frustrating, at least it’s sexy. This is— Vax is just being _horny,_ embarrassingly so, not able to control his mind going down back to the gutter because he can’t control his dick.

“Shaun,” he says, after a few minutes of this. He wants to move his hands. He wants to rub at himself, or he wants to suck Shaun off, or get fucked even if he can’t feel it. The— Shaun being nice is _nice,_ but Vax is hazy and horny and remembering that he has to keep his fangs in or it’ll be worse, and it’s just a lot of sensation and pressure making Vax want to be held and kissed and _touched._

“Yes, my bird?”

“Please touch me.”

“I am, Vax’ildan.” He pinches a bit of skin on Vax’s chest to prove it, and Vax jerks.

“No, I— please, Shaun.” Vax knows he’s flushing. “Please, I’m— I’m still— Can you keep touching me?”

“Well,” Shaun says, and the smile on his face tells Vax that this was exactly the reaction he’d wanted. “And I thought we were having a nice time here.”

“We are, I just—”

“You’re just a one-track mind, hm?” The tone is gentle, but disapproving, and Vax squirms, squeezing his eyes shut like that will mean he’s not going to feel humiliated by his lack of control. “It’s okay, my darling, I know. You’re hungry, and you’re hard, and so you can’t think about anything else. You want me to touch you?”

“Please, Shaun. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know it’s hard. I already knew you couldn’t control your fangs, I shouldn’t have thought you could control your cock. I’m not disappointed.”

Vax knows he’s not going to cry, but wants the contact so he disobeys Shaun’s instructions anyway. His arms can go from beside his head to wrap around Shaun’s neck. Shaun wraps an arm around him, comforting, and shushes him, pressing kisses to the side of his head. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re a good boy. I love you, my darling, it’s okay. You did well. I’ll touch you. You did _so well,_ I’m proud of you. Don’t feel badly, my bird. You controlled yourself for quite a while, and now you can relax. You’re a good boy. I’ll touch you.”

Vax gasps out his thanks, and Shaun keeps a steadying arm around him so he can kiss him, letting Vax surge into it with a gratitude that borders on desperate worship. His free hand moves to dig his fingers into Vax’s side, touching him like he’d asked, dragging his fingernails up Vax’s chest so he can roll one of his nipples under those fingers, getting a quiet little noise from the back of Vax’s throat.

It’s not nearly enough, and Vax still wants to squirm and complain and _feel,_ but it’s better than not being teased at all. He murmurs a “Thank you,” when Shaun moves from his lips to his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin near his Adam’s apple and relishing in the shiver of arousal he allows himself.

Shaun’s nice about it. His fingers only linger a little above the belt, before he moves to rub at Vax’s dick again.

“Nothing,” Vax reports, though he still tries to strain his hips forward anyway.

“Then don’t be greedy,” Shaun replies, bringing his hand back. “Would you like to make that control up to me?”

Vax nods, eagerly enough that he has to unwrap an arm from Shaun so he can brush the stray hair it brings out of his mouth.

Shaun smiles, presses a kiss to his lips. “Good boy. You’re so wet, I don’t think there will be any more venom. I’m going to fuck you, my darling. And I don’t care if you can feel it or not. You know I don’t like you to be quiet, so you’re going to moan for me, my Vax’ildan, and you’re going to be my good boy.”

Vax nods.

“Say it.”

“I’ll be good,” Vax promises. “Please fuck me, Shaun, please.”

“I will. I will, my bird.” Shaun kisses Vax’s forehead, then moves. Vax lets him extricate himself from his arms, pushing himself up a little on shaky arms so he can scoot up the bed a little. Shaun moves from straddling Vax’s hips so he can situate himself between his legs, which fall open for him easily and eagerly.

Shaun drops his head, kissing down Vax’s throat once more. He lingers there, at least until Vax whines quietly for more. “Greedy,” he chuckles, and taps one of Vax’s inner thighs. Vax takes the prompt, moving to hook his ankles around Shaun’s hips and cant his own hips up, the picture of eager—because, well, he _is._ With the lack of stimulation he’s getting, the next best thing is making Shaun feel good. And, yes, it’s going to leave him whining and frustrated, but Shaun will _use_ him, and that’s good.

When Shaun actually lines himself up and pushes inside of Vax, it’s a very strange feeling. He can feel it— sort of. There’s none of the fullness, none of the satisfying pressure of Shaun being seated deep inside him, but he can _tell_ Shaun’s inside him. He isn’t sure if he likes the feeling or not, but he promised to be a good boy, so when Shaun’s hand drops to rub at Vax’s dick, Vax moans obediently.

“Perfect,” Shaun tells him, before moving to suck a mark on Vax’s neck. Bruises are a little weird now that Vax is a vampire, but they still show up. Vax is grateful that he’s given that stimulation—he’s not exactly the best actor, and at least if Shaun is kissing at his neck, he can make noise and just make them a little louder and more exaggerated as Shaun fucks him.

“Shaun, please, will you fuck me?” Vax asks, knowing the rules by now.

Shaun grins. “How do you want it?”

“Use me,” Vax says, definitive, wriggling his hips a little bit. “Please, Shaun, fuck me, use me, however you want.”

“Since you’re begging,” Shaun replies.

It’s still a weird sensation, feeling but not feeling Shaun slide himself out, then back inside of him. Vax moans, trying to focus on Shaun’s lips on his neck and the hands newly on his hips, letting himself think about making _Shaun_ feeling good instead of being greedy and making it about his own pleasure.

It… sort of works, actually.

There’s frustration in it, of course, Vax wasn’t going to be able to avoid that. His dick’s still begging for touch, and he wants to feel Shaun inside him so badly that he might ask him to stay where he is once he’s finished. He doesn’t know how to fix either issue, and Shaun is being cruel at Vax’s request but he’s not entirely _wrong_ when he calls Vax greedy.

Still, Vax is surprised to find that this feels good. Not for him, but he tugs Shaun up to his lips and runs a hand over his chest, moving his hips to meet Shaun’s thrusts. He tilts them the right way, feels Shaun slide in _deep,_ and the groan that it gets against his mouth bolts arousal down Vax’s spine.

_”Jesus,”_ Vax moans.

Shaun pauses to tell him, “I still don’t know who that is,” and Vax snorts.

He’s shaking with silent laughter for the next few thrusts, at least until Shaun pauses again.

“What?” he asks, once he’s gotten ahold of himself.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Shaun tells him.

He says it with such certainty that Vax doesn’t know what to do about it. His face decides to flush, deeper than it ever had when he was being embarrassed, and Vax brings him down to kiss him.

“Lucky you’re fucking me, then,” he says, once he’s pulled away.

“Lucky indeed,” Shaun replies.

“Keep doing it?”

“Mhm.”

Vax hopes the _forever_ is implied.

It’s easy to get back into it, mostly because Shaun kisses him again and Vax moves his hips a little, feeling Shaun twitch a little at the stimulation and seem to remember exactly where his dick currently is.

It’s pretty straightforward, what the next step is.

Shaun doesn’t bother adjusting like he normally would for Vax to get much pleasure out of it, instead deciding to take advantage of Vax’s position to get himself _deep,_ wring as much pleasure out of Vax’s body as he can. Vax actually kind of appreciates it—he can _feel_ deep, and though it’s not _pleasurable,_ exactly, it’s better than the strange vague feeling of something being inside him that he can’t feel.

Vax makes all the right noises, and just as Shaun’s hips start stuttering a bit, a sign that he’s getting close, he realizes that he can _feel_ it again.

His hand flies down to his dick, and, yes, he can _feel it._ It’s a little numbed still, but he’s so fucking close anyway from all that aphrodisiac, he doesn’t think it’ll be an issue, exactly. It’s like he’d hit a wall—close, but no way to go further, and now that he can feel again, _touch himself_ again, everything that was building up is gonna get released and he’s gonna come this time, yes, _yes—_

Shaun pins his wrist back to the bed.

_“No,”_ Vax moans. “No, no, Shaun, please, I can feel it, I can come, please, please. Let me, please, I can feel it again.”

“I didn’t say that you could come just because you can feel it,” Shaun all but growls.

_“Please,”_ Vax begs, hips twisting a little and unpinned hand twitching away from Shaun. Shaun takes that one, pins that too. “Shaun. _Shaun.”_

“You were so good when you couldn’t feel it,” Shaun tells him. “What did we say about being a good boy?”

Vax whines, actually _whines,_ and Shaun shushes him again. “Keep being good, my darling. I didn’t say you could come.”

Vax recognizes the danger in his voice, which only means he doesn’t feel much relief when Shaun lets his wrist go to drop it to rubbing his dick. Vax lifts his hips into it, and can _feel_ himself clench around Shaun’s cock. Shaun starts fucking him, again, deep and wonderful, and Vax isn’t surprised when, as his breath starts hitching again, as his hips start straining, and he’s getting close again, Shaun brings his fingers away.

Vax takes it. He keeps his wrists where they’re supposed to be, and kisses Shaun when he leans back down, and when Shaun’s hips stutter and still, when he bites Vax’s lip and comes with a low moan, and Vax takes it.

He moves his arms as Shaun is coming down, stroking a thumb over Shaun’s cheek and his other hand stroking over his back, letting the both of them relax.

Shaun presses a kiss to Vax’s forehead then to his lips, and pulls away. “Do you want to come?” he asks, once he’s recovered a little.

Vax nods.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Is that a trick question?”

Shaun chuckles. “Not really. I’m just curious.”

“I think if I don’t come, you’ll have a very needy vampire on your hands for the rest of the day,” Vax replies.

“Poor me.”

“Poor you? I’m the one with aphrodisiac all over my dick and you’re still asking me— _oh—”_

Shaun’s fingers are rubbing him again, though he pauses after a second and slides himself out of Vax, when the way Vax clenches around his softening cock makes him wince a little with the overstimulation. But from there, his fingers return to Vax’s dick.

He doesn’t take them away.

Vax’s head strains back onto his pillow, because it’s _a lot,_ and he was already close, and sensitive, and doesn’t feel numb anymore, and he—

And he—

He moans Shaun’s name when he comes, fangs in, or out, or in between, it doesn’t matter, and legs around Shaun’s hips, and toes curling, back arching, Shaun’s mouth against his throat.

He’s quiet as he comes down. Shaun shifts slightly, to rest his ear against Vax’s chest, and they stay like that for a minute, Vax smelling the rush of blood underneath Shaun’s skin. He waits until the rush has slowed, figuring it means that Shaun’s heart is done racing.

“I think I’ll take that drink now,” he says.

Shaun laughs. “You did well,” he says, pushing himself up.

“I felt like I did kinda shit,” Vax confesses, sitting up when Shaun does, stretching himself out and wincing when he moves his hips and finds the wet spot he’s left on Shaun’s bed. “Ah, sorry.”

“You know I don’t mind,” Shaun says, snapping his fingers. The wet spot dries immediately with the prestidigitation, and Shaun rolls off the bed. “Let me get you a washcloth for the rest of the mess. You did very well. I’m not bitten, am I?”

“Mm,” Vax replies. “Fangs were out quite a bit.”

“I saw. It was rather hot, don’t you think?” Shaun asks from the bathroom. Vax hears the sink running, and grins.

“Only because you were involved. That doesn’t mean I like them.”

He accepts the damp washcloth when Shaun comes back out and offers it, cleaning up the mess in between his legs. He loves Shaun’s magic. He just doesn’t like it _inside_ him, not if it’s cleaning. He’s always afraid it’ll take something important with him.

“Well, they didn’t go anywhere important. You didn’t mind the venom on you?”

“Nah, that was fun as fuck,” Vax replies. He shifts his hips again. “I might stroke myself off again because that aphrodisiac’s apparently pretty fucking potent, but.” He shrugs. “Lunch first?”

Shaun checks the clock on the bedside. “Almost dinner now, actually.”

He moves to straddle Vax’s hips again, taking out his ponytail and combing fingers through it to fix it before putting it back up. Vax can feel himself perk up, his fangs sliding out again.

“Open,” Shaun says, and Vax does.

Shaun’s fingers press against the two pricks of Vax’s fangs, and Vax closes his lips around them to suck on them with a wink.

“Insatiable,” Shaun says, taking his fingers back covered in venom to rub them against a spot on his neck.

“I _said_ I’d be stroking myself off again,” Vax replies, his eyes flicking down to Shaun’s neck and not leaving.

“You did,” Shaun acquiesces.

“Can I—”

“Why do you think I’m here, darling?” Shaun chuckles, tilting his head to the side. “You were good. Take what you need.”

Vax kisses him, first.

But, yeah, then, fuck _yes_ then, he bites.


End file.
